


Shell

by shonn



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Sabrina Duncan/Kelly Garrett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Shell

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Келли и её внутренние демоны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321994) by [Madilie (MewZio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewZio/pseuds/Madilie)



Sabrina knows Kelly is more than a pretty face. They went through training together, and Sabrina has seen Kelly defend herself against men bigger than the two of them put together. But when Kelly is in danger, Sabrina feels duty-bound to rescue her. The trouble is, with Kelly, most of the time, she cannot be saved with bullets and karate kicks. Kelly's demons are hidden inside of her, constantly struggling to be free, and Sabrina knows she cannot battle them for Kelly. She also knows she would not be strong enough to win. Kelly's past forces her to protect herself, and Sabrina is barely able to defy that personal hell while still maintaining an angel's grace, which is why Sabrina never pushes Kelly for more than what they have. She does not want Kelly to believe she is the one who actually needs rescued.


End file.
